The invention disclosed herein is related to the subject matter of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,971,220 and 5,036,997.
This invention arose out of a need to provide a further improvement to containers used to package and dispense baby wet wipes, particularly containers which include structure for retaining the lid in an open condition. The problem heretofore has been that lids tend to fall completely or nearly closed by themselves. Since users of baby wipes frequently require more than one wipe, it is necessary to essentially reopen the container to remove successive wipes. When one hand of the user is usually serving to maintain the baby on a support surface, such as a diaper changing table, only one hand is free to effect an opening of the baby wet wipe container. If the container lid is at least close to being closed (i.e., partially open), one hand of the user is often inadequate to effect an opening of the container to a sufficient extent so as to allow convenient access of the user's hand to the interior of the container.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a container having a base and an openable and closeable lid wherein the lid is adapted to be retained in a near fully open position so as to provide free and unencumbered access to the interior of the container.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a container, as aforesaid, wherein the lid is retained in the open position thereof at an angle of about 60.degree. to 90.degree. relative to the base.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a container, as aforesaid, wherein the retention of the lid in the open position is easily engaged and disengaged to facilitate a convenient use of the container.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a container, as aforesaid, wherein both the base and the lid are made of a moldable synthetic resin and having a uniform wall thickness throughout.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a container, as aforesaid, wherein the region of the upper edge of the container and the conforming construction on the lid which effects a sealing of the interior of the container effects an effective seal when the lid is in the closed position.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a container, as aforesaid, which is durable in its construction and is easily manufactured so as to be virtually free of tolerance considerations.